This disclosure relates generally to bearing systems and, more particularly, to a new arrangement that reduces a need for fluid passages through components of the bearing system.
Gas turbine engines and other types of machinery typically utilize bearing assemblies. A typical bearing assembly may bear relatively high centrifugal and operating loads that result in relatively high stress levels on components of the bearing assembly, such as an inner ring.
The stress levels on the inner ring may be amplified by the particular design. For instance, some inner ring designs include slots that are used to deliver oil to bearing elements within a raceway. In some designs, the inner ring may include axial slots and radial holes that extend radially outwards from the axial slots. The oil flows through the axial slots and outwards through the radial holes to provide lubrication. The intersection between the axial slots and the radial holes may amplify stresses in the inner ring.